The Forsaken One
by SSJ2-gOlDfIsHiE
Summary: Tayhei had read plenty of Goten/Trunks yaoi fanfics, and she had never minded....Until she fell in love with one of them...
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Tayhei had read plenty of Goten/Trunks Yaoi fanfics, and she'd never minded them.That is, until she fell in love with one.  
  
Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own DBZ. So leamme 'lone!!  
  
Tayhei squealed happily after DBZ ended, evidence that she'd approved of the episode. "Ooh!!!! That's one of my FAVORITE episodes of all!!!!!!" Soon, though, the teenaged girl calms down, and heads to her bedroom, hoping to make it before her father came home. Safety was merely steps away; closer, closer to the safe haven.Would she make it?! Her father walked in, drunken. Apparently, the safe haven was just a few steps too far away. Tayhei cringed, hoping he wouldn't notice her, or would simply pass out.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"TAYHEI!!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, BITCH!" Tayhei sighed, and shuffled over to him reluctantly.  
  
"Yes, father?" ~Oh, please don't let him have found my report card.~ Tayhei crossed her fingers in her pockets.  
  
"Why didn't you do the dishes?! And what about the goddamn laundry and the garbage?! Bitch, I've told you over and over you stupid little fuck!" Her father yelled at her, quite angry, and red in the face. Tayhei breathed a silent sigh of relief; so he hadn't fund out.now her mom to worry about.The almost-seventeen year old teen could feel herself growing angry.  
  
"I did them!! I did all of that! Maybe of you and Mum didn't drink and smoke so much there wouldn't be as much garbage and laundry!" Tayhei scowled at her 'father'.  
  
"DON'T TAKE THAT TOME WITH ME YOUNG LADY!!!!" Her father slapped her hard across the face. Tayhei felt herself snap, and let her explosive temper take it's course.  
  
"DAMNIT!!! Mother fucking bastard!! What the FUCK was that shit for?!" Tayhei yelled back at him, trying to keep from accidentally blowing him up, or setting something on fire.  
  
"BITCH!! You'll pay for that!!!!" Her father then proceeded to grab her wrist, and wrench her roughly to a pole in her basement, where he chained her, and proceeded to beat her senseless, with anything available. He grabbed a length of slightly thin chain, and began slashing it at her, hitting hard, wherever the chain would land. After a half hour or so, Tayhei blacked out.  
  
Her senses were fuzzy, everything spun out of focus. About two minutes later, she was seeing and thinking straight. She didn't recognize where she was. ".hm.?"  
  
Slowly, dizzily, she sat up, and looked around the room. White. Smelled like a hospital. A bed, currently occupied by yours truly. A monitor thingy. A dripper. Anesthetic. Needles. A scalpel. Deciding its better to be safe then sorry, she gets up and grabs the scalpel, and a few needles, and shoves them in her baggy, black pants' pocket as she gets dressed, and pulls on her black shirt.  
  
Tayhei then heads to the door, and cautiously opens it. Poking her head out, she sees nothing other than cream walls, cream carpet, a few doors, your basic hallway. Slowly, she steps out, and them moves faster, going through the halls, trying to find an exit, and ends up in a living room. Looking around, she decides that the door off to the far left must lead out. She comes to the conclusion that it might be dangerous here. The next conclusion she comes to is that she needs to be ready to defend herself. Finally, the conclusion that the conclusion that she might need the scalpel was a good conclusion, she concluded these ground breaking conclusions.  
  
Concluding the conclusion that she needs to stop concluding, and go out the door, she concludes it'd be best to stop concluding and confusing herself and the readers, and, more importantly, the author, who is confusing herself as she types. So concluding, she runs across the room, and looks around. No people. Hearing someone coming from another hall, she darts through the door, and slams right into a brick wall. Tayhei looks up from her assplant space up to stare at the tall, the scary, the buff, the almighty, the immaculate, the all-powerful, the impressive, the impressionable, the magnificent, the perfect, the hairy- chested, the four toed, the amazing...PRINCE VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tayhei jumped up, as the door opened, and darted behind Vegeta, grabbing his arms, twisting them behind his back, and holding the scalpel to his throat. Tayhei glared at the people who entered, and held the scalpel closer to his throat, as the blue haired woman gasped and came closer, along with the guy with the black, poky hair, and the guy with long purple hair.  
  
"Stay back, or Shorty here gets it!!!"  
  
A/N": bwahaha!!!!! Cliffy!!!!! R&r and I will post another soooooon!!!!!! 


	2. second chappie of insanity

An: sorry about not writing in a long time, but I was grounded from the computer for several weeks. Let's not go into that. Please!!!! People, send me ideas!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta growls a bit, hearing this insanity. Bulma sniggers, muttering "Shorty!! I think I'm going to like her."  
  
Trunks and Goten start laughing, but try to hide it; they wanted to avoid a 'training session' with our very own Saiyan Prince.Tayhei glares, and pressed the scalpel harder into his neck, starting to vaguely recognize the people from somewhere.  
  
Vegeta, by now, had had quite enough of this crap, and proceeded to grab her wrist in a vice like grip, squeezing hard, and twisting, ending up holding her arm twisted behind her back. "Call me, the Prince of the Saiyans "Shorty, will you?! We'll see about that, Bratling!!" Vegeta twisted harder, yanking upward painfully, straining the tendons and muscles.  
  
"What the fu.VEGETA?!" Tayhei yells in shock, her eyes widening, before narrowing them again, and kicking backwards and up, right in the mighty prince's one weakness that all males have.  
  
The result was instantaneous. Vegeta quickly released her, to clutch his groin, and double over. Tayhei leaps away, glowering at him for a second, before slowly turning to look at the other gaping three. "Um.oops?" Tayhei blushes a bit, and looks quickly at the floor, trying not to think many hentai things about the very hot males in the room.  
  
Bulma suddenly grinned, and stepped forward, holding out her hand to be shaken. "Hi! I'm Bulma Briefs, this is Capsule Corp. We found you, injured about 3 days ago. So, Trunks took you in, and we fixed you up. Oh, that's Trunks, Vegeta, and Goten."  
  
Tayhei nods, and bows in respect, coming up quick. "I'm Tayhei." Vegeta by now had gotten up, and was powering a blast, and threw it at her angrily. Trunks quickly blocked it, canceling it out. Bulma was pissed.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!! How many times have I told you not to throw ki blasts in or around the house and or city?!" Bulma screeched, causing all there except Bulma herself to cower and cover their ears.  
  
"Alright, alright, Woman, I heard you.I may not be able to hear you anymore, but I heard you then. Stupid baka humans." Vegeta stalked of, no doubt to the GR to train furiously to reach SSJ3, muttering about baka humans and their baka voices, and stupid women with their stupid heeled boots.  
  
Bulma glared after him for a moment, before smiling brightly at Tayhei, scaring her a bit. "Come on, Tayhei, let's go get you something to eat. You must be starved!!"  
  
This simple sentence caught both demi-Saiyan's attention perfectly, and they looked appealingly at Bulma, yelling simultaneously, "FOOD!!!!!"  
  
Tayhei and Bulma glared at them, having been walking down the hall, planning on a 'girl's time'. Bulma said in a stern, scary, evil tone of voice that would send any and all males whimpering and running, "No. You just ate 30 minutes ago." Before they could complain, she held up a hand, and said imperiously, "Unless you'd like to go shopping with me and Chichi and Videl at the MALL, then you don't need any food."  
  
They were gone before either women could blink. Tayhei and Bulma went top the kitchen, where Bulma began making tea and sandwiches with help from Tayhei. Bulma then asked about Tayhei, and found that she didn't have anyplace to stay, and about that last thing Tayhei had remembered before she woke up here.  
  
They sat up late into the night, chatting as girls will, and Bulma decided that Tayhei was to stay at Capsule Corp, and that she would go to High school with Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Hey, Bulma, thanks for everything." Tayhei smiled a little, and stood up, rinsing her cup out. Bulma returns the smile, and puts their dishes in the dishwasher.  
  
"Oh, it's no problem! All I ask in return is that you try not to get killed by Vegeta, and not get pregnant or anything. We'll go shopping tomorrow, on me."  
  
Tayhei smiles, knowing not to resist, and lets Bulma lead her to the room she was to stay in, and accepted the nightclothes. "Goodnight, Bulma-san."  
  
Bulma gave her a brief hug, saying warmly "Goodnight, Tayhei. Sweet dreams." She then left. Tayhei looked around, and went to take a shower- amazed at the size of the room and bathroom. The tub was sunken, as were all the tubs, with a separate shower. Tayhei stripped and showered quickly, reveling in the hot water.  
  
She got out, dried herself quickly and dressed in the boxers and large t- shirt. Sighing, she turned out the light, and slid into bed, leaving the balcony doors open. She smiled, reflecting over the day, and slid into a deep slumber.  
AN: alright, I gotta stop typing for now, ill try to post again soon!!!! R&R, and don't forget to send me ideas and reviews!!! Constructive criticism welcome! 


	3. let's see Chichi!

AN; Ohayo! I think I'm going to try and make this longer than the last two, I know I write horrifically short chapters, and I apologize! ^_~ '  
  
Tayhei stood in her personal shower, lathering shampoo in her hair, sighing pleasantly. The warm water runs over her body soothingly, relaxing her muscles and clearing her mind. She was in heaven, the strawberry scented soap filled the air with a wonderful smell, which she couldn't help but enjoy. Rinsing her hair of the shampoo and conditioner, she steps from the shower, and grabs a towel, humming a song under her breath, as she begins drying herself off, first her slightly hairy, muscular legs.down them, over the (unusually large) calf muscle, over her knee.  
  
Humming slightly, she dries herself off with the fluffy towel. Feeling that something was strange.missing, almost, she opens her eyes and looks down. Blinks. A look of horror crosses her face. "I-I'm a GUY!"  
  
Quickly, she-erm, HE rushes over to a mirror, and looks in, suddenly noticing the music in the background that you might hear in an old horror movie right before the monster appeared in the woods from the slime and ate the stupid guy who has to go check out the strange noise. There, in the mirror, was, to the shock/horror of Tayhei, GOKU's face!  
  
"Ohmykami, ohmykami, ohmykami.." At this point, I regretfully say, the last thing any sane female, guy-loving teenage person who's trapped in a man's body wants to happen: Chichi came in, wearing only a very skimpy, lacy thing, showing off almost everything, and leaving little to the imagination. Let's make it worse. The MALE body Tayhei's trapped in reacts like most guys' body will.Resulting in a hard-on.  
  
Chichi sauntered up to her/him, with a sultry look on her face "Hey, Goku- kun." With that, the very much not dressed female dragged the very much naked male into a bedroom, and began kissing him/her roughly, pressing her body against him, to Tayhei's horror. S/he pulled away, and scrambled backward, only to fall over on the floor. "N-NO!!" Chichi smirked quite disturbingly, and continued moving in on her, stripping. "Oh, Goku." She brought herself closer to his mouth, closer.closer..  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Tayhei shot up in he bed, panting, eyes wide, chanting, "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh.." While running her hands over herself to make sure she was entirely female, and herself, and NOT Goku. "That.was horrible...I am scarred for life.."  
  
With that, she got out of bed, and took a quick shower, specifically NOT using strawberry scented wash of any kind.  
  
After cleansing herself of the lingering thoughts of the dream whilst in the shower, she realized rather quickly that she had no clean clothes, and so she put on t\her older clothes, and headed out into the hallway, her stomach rumbling hungrily. With a last glance at the clock, she noted that it was about 6:30 in the morning, and it was still slightly dark. She looked around, and decided she was exceedingly glad she'd decided to remember the way to the kitchen from her room. Nodding to herself, she set off into the labyrinth halls of Capsule Corp. Her journey met several dead ends, and wrong ways, and at one point she fell down a flight of stairs that she hadn't seen while turning a corner. Eventually, she reached her destination, and smirked, slightly proud, but immensely relieved.  
  
She stood in the door, watching amusedly as Trunks doggedly poured himself some milk in the cereal in his huge bowl, and almost spilled over. She came in, and greeted him. "Good-morning, Trunks!"  
  
His mumble was quiet, betraying his tiredness more than his looks. "G'mornin'." He began eating sluggishly, and almost spilled some of his longish lavender hair(mop) in the cereal, but managed to finish the bowl without consuming any of his hair. Tayhei grabbed herself some granola, and poured herself a bowl, eating it herself.  
  
Several minutes later, a snort alerted her to another's presence. With a glance upward over her second bowl of cereal, she spotted Vegeta, leaning against a door, watching his son almost asleep on his food. Sniggering slightly, she went back to her own food, strangely hungry herself.  
  
Soon enough, Vegeta ate his breakfast, and stood up, about to go and train. Curious, Tayhei stood as well, and quietly followed him out of the kitchen. Eventually, he turned around, glaring at her fiercely, crossing his arms. "What, Bratling?" Tayhei looked at him, slightly nervous, but not showing it. "I wanted to watch you train. May I?" She looked at him expectantly. Vegeta growled, slightly annoyed, but consented. "Fine, brat, but stay out of my way!" A hissed, "Yesss!!!" was his only response. He, however, "Humph"-ed and went to his GR, and turned the gravity to about 350. His morning workout commenced, with, today, a spectator.  
  
Not able to see all of it, Tayhei stood watching, trying her best to follow his movements, actually able to see some motions. She stood attentively watching for several hours, before Trunks came out as well, and joined his father, looking much more awake.  
  
Around 11am, Bulma came out, and tapped Tayhei on the shoulder. She turned, and gazed at her hostess. "Yes, Bulma?"  
  
Bulma smiled gleefully, scaring Tayhei slightly. "C'mon! Chichi and I are gonna take you shopping!!!" Tayhei smiles back, and went to the car, where they were introduced.  
  
Chichi came up, smiling, looking very nice. "Hello! I'm Son Chichi! Pleased to meet you!" Chichi bowed politely, gaining it in return, and a handshake.  
  
Tayhei returned the smile, though hers being less practiced as Chichi's. "Hello! I'm Tayhei Syan, pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
Chichi smiled at Bulma, well pleased by the young lady's politeness, a sure sign of her approval. After all, it's not often you meet a teenager so polite. You have to appreciate them when they come up! Bulma returned the smile, knowing the feeling. Tayhei, to her, seemed to be a very nice person, so very polite, and humorous. Neither Bulma nor Chichi could get over "Stay back, or Shorty here gets it!" The fact that she survived the encounter without any serious injury made it even better, besides the fact that Vegeta would have to LIVE with her now!  
  
With that, the three women went shopping, with the guys watching them, glad they wouldn't have to go as well.  
AN: ok, ok, I know, it wasn't very long. -_- but I had to go to some stupid 'family outing' all day. I didn't get the chance to type for very long. Sorry. Oh well. please r&r!! I need some ideas! Do you want her to be with Goten? Or Trunks? Do you want it to be Trunks/Goten? Do you want her to break up Vegeta and Bulma and get with Vegeta? Or Bulma? What?! This is not only for me! Although I do enjoy it..c'mon ppl, just tell me what you want. Don't be hesitant to drop me a review (line, whatever) Domo arigatou!!! Ja ne! 


End file.
